


I'm Not Ready

by SunSpell80



Series: The Weight of Us [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Major Character Death, F/M, Gen, this might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott and Lydia mourn a fallen warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis. "The Weight of Us" belongs to Sanders Bohlke.

_November 28th, 2012 ~ 11th Grade_

"It happened so fast."

It happened in slow motion. The sword clattering to the ground. Allison staggering, falling down. Her watery eyes staring up at him, blood staining her white lips.

_"I love you, Scott McCall."_

Scott squeezed his eyes shut.

He was sitting outside the Sheriff’s office, waiting for Lydia to finish her statement. Isaac had left already, babbling about needing to be alone before running off. Kira and her mom had taken Stiles to their house before the cops arrived. Chris Argent was at the hospital with Allison’s body. Allison’s _body_ -

The door to the office opened and the station’s newest deputy guided Lydia out. “You guys are all set here.” He told them quietly. “I’m so sorry that this happened to you. I promise we’re going to do everything we can to catch the ones responsible.”

Scott nodded even though he knew there was nothing the deputy could do - he didn’t even know the truth about who had killed Allison. He held out his hand to Lydia, who took it even as her eyes remained fixed on the ground.

He led her out to the Jeep and they climbed in silently. Scott knew he needed to take her home so she could get clean and rest: they all needed to rest to prepare to confront the Nogitsune at nightfall. The keys stayed unturned in the ignition.

_"Did you find her? Is Lydia safe?"_

"She really loved you, you know." Scott heard himself saying. Lydia turned to him, green eyes dull. "That was - the first thing she said after…when I caught after she fell, the first thing she asked was if I’d found you. If you were safe."

Lydia’s face was like a combination of every kind of grief he’d ever witnessed. “She died for me.”

"She died for all of us." Scott corrected. "It wasn’t your fault."

Lydia’s limp curls bounced as she shook her head. “I could feel it coming,” she whispered. “All day, while I was trapped down there. I knew she was going to die. I tried - I tried to warn her, but I failed.”

Scott thought about the message Allison had found written in condensation on Lydia’s car window - “Don’t find me.” About what Meredith had relayed to Stiles and Isaac through whatever banshee connection they had - “She said…she doesn’t want to be found.” About how Lydia had reacted when he and Stiles showed up to save her - “No, no, no, no what are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be here! _Who came with you_?”

"Lydia, you didn’t fail." Scott reached out and grabbed one of her pale hands. It was so small, so fragile in his grasp. "We got your warnings…we just didn’t listen." They hadn’t understood what Lydia had been trying to tell them, so they ignored it. Scott wondered what they would have done if they had figured it out. If they’d known one of them was going to die, would they have stayed home and left Lydia in the Nogitsune’s clutched? _Probably not. And Allison definitely wouldn’t have._

"Scott." Lydia’s voice was practically inaudible. "That feeling I had all last night and today? It’s…it’s still there." She squeezed his hand tightly, cutting off the blood flow. "Only this time, I don’t know who it is. I just know…it’s not over yet, Scott. Someone else is going to die."

Her eyes were wide and terrified. Scott could see his own thoughts reflected in them. How pale and thin Stiles had been. How much pain he’d felt coming off his best friend in waves when he touched him. How as the Nogitsune became stronger Stiles seemed to become weaker…whatever connection they had wasn’t severed when the Nogitsune left his body. It was still feeding off of him, draining him…but until what point? Until there was nothing left?

"We have to end this." Lydia continued, voice strengthening. "We _have_ to. That thing already took Allison,” her eyes welled up with tears. “It doesn’t get Stiles too. Okay?”

Scott nodded, an indescribable emotion filling his chest as he looked at Lydia. It made him think of something his mom had said once, about how when someone loved the same people you did, you couldn’t help but love them too.

"It doesn’t get any of us." He promised her. "Stiles, Isaac, Kira, Argent, Derek, the Sheriff, my mom, you…I’m going to protect all of you. I promise."

Lydia gripped his hand so hard he heard his knuckles crack. “Or you.” She declared fiercely. “You’re not dying on me Scott. I will kill you if you do.”

Scott leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered. “I promise.”

_I promise I’ll protect her for you, Allison._

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason Scott doesn't mention the twins: he doesn't consider them part is his pack and doesn't think of them.  
> Lydia doesn't think of them either. I think the reason she clung so tightly to Stiles through the battle with the Nogitsune was because she could sense someone was going to die, but she didn't know who. So she stayed close to Stiles's side, because she thought he was the one most likely to die and because he was also the person she most did not want to lose.  
> Therefore when Aiden died Lydia was shocked, completely blindsided by it. And also guilty because in a sense by staying by Stiles's side, worrying him about him and not thinking of Aiden once until she felt him die, it was like she chose Stiles over him (to her anyway).


End file.
